millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Ai Là Triệu Phú (2007-2008 season)
This was the third season of Ai Là Triệu Phú and the last season to use the oldest graphic format. It was hosted by Lại Văn Sâm. Episodes NOTE: The order of the contestants in some episodes may be incorrect. * Episode 1 (March 6, 2007) * Episode 2 (March 13, 2007) ? (₫1,000,000 - lost on ₫?) Trịnh Viết Diệp (₫15,000,000 - lost on ₫25,000,000) Đỗ Hiền Trang (?) * Episode 3 (March 20, 2007) Nguyễn Mạnh Sơn (₫1,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) * Episode 4 (March 27, 2007) * Episode 5 (April 3, 2007) * Episode 6 (April 10, 2007) * Episode 7 (April 17, 2007) * Episode 8 (April 24, 2007) * Episode 9 (May 1, 2007) * Episode 10 (May 8, 2007) * Episode 11 (May 15, 2007) * Episode 12 (May 22, 2007) * Episode 13 (May 29, 2007) * Episode 14 (June 5, 2007) * Episode 15 (June 12, 2007) * Episode 16 (June 19, 2007) Lê Minh Khánh (₫15,000,000 - lost on ₫50,000,000) * Episode 17 (June 26, 2007) * Episode 18 (July 3, 2007) * Episode 19 (July 10, 2007) * Episode 20 (July 17, 2007) * Episode 21 (July 24, 2007) * Episode 22 (July 31, 2007) Lê Thị Hồng (₫1,000,000, stripped) * Episode 23 (August 7, 2007) * Episode 24 (August 14, 2007) * Episode 25 (August 21, 2007) * Episode 26 (August 28, 2007) * Episode 27 (September 4, 2007) * Episode 28 (September 11, 2007) * Episode 29 (September 18, 2007) * Episode 30 (September 25, 2007) * Episode 31 (October 2, 2007) * Episode 32 (October 9, 2007) * Episode 33 (October 16, 2007) * Episode 34 (October 23, 2007) * Episode 35 (October 30, 2007) * Episode 36 (November 6, 2007) * Episode 37 (November 13, 2007) * Episode 38 (November 20, 2007) * Episode 39 (November 27, 2007) * Episode 40 (December 4, 2007) * Episode 41 (December 11, 2007) * Episode 42 (December 18, 2007) * Episode 43 (December 25, 2007) * Episode 44 (January 1, 2008) - New Year's Day Special Phạm Thu Hiền (₫1,000,000) Việt Khuê (₫9,000,000) Nguyễn Diệp Chi (₫9,000,000) * Episode 45 (January 8, 2008) * Episode 46 (January 15, 2008) Nguyễn Ngọc Thạch (₫15,000,000) Đỗ Mạnh Cường (₫1,000,000) * Episode 47 (January 22, 2008) * Episode 48 (January 29, 2008) * Episode 49 (February 5, 2008) Lê Thị Vân Anh (₫9,000,000) Lê Gia Hưng (₫9,000,000) Phùng Thanh Quang (₫35,000,000) * Episode 50 (February 12, 2008) * Episode 51 (February 19, 2008) * Episode 52 (February 26, 2008) Ngô Việt Tiệp (₫1,000,000) Nguyễn Thị Việt Thu (₫25,000,000) Dương Ngọc Anh (₫9,000,000) Nguyễn Lê Chiến (₫1,000,000) * Episode 53 (March 4, 2008) * Episode 54 (March 11, 2008) Vũ Di Cao (₫25,000,000) Nguyễn Thị Kim Ngân (₫1,000,000) * Episode 55 (March 18, 2008) * Episode 56 (March 25, 2008) Phan Thị Thu Hương (₫9,000,000) Trần Thanh Hòa (₫15,000,000) Trần Quang Hội (₫1,000,000) * Episode 57 (April 1, 2008) * Episode 58 (April 8, 2008) * Episode 59 (April 15, 2008) * Episode 60 (April 22, 2008) * Episode 61 (April 29, 2008) * Episode 62 (May 6, 2008) * Episode 63 (May 13, 2008) * Unknown precise dates Võ Thị Thu Hiền (₫15,000,000 - lost on ₫25,000,000) - before October 2007 Phạm Văn Thành Công (₫25,000,000) - 2007 ? (₫15,000,000 - lost on ₫80,000,000) - before February 2008 Trần Tuấn Nam (₫1,000,000 - lost on ₫3,000,000) - 2007 or 2008 ? (₫15,000,000 - lost on ₫50,000,000 due to a bad question) - April or May 2007 Quang Hiếu (₫1,000,000 - lost on ₫2,000,000) Category:Vietnamese season vi:Ai là triệu phú/Phiên bản 3 (2007-2008)